


falling away from me

by grosskopf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Heavy Angst, Medical Inaccuracies, Military Inaccuracies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, might have smut so: you should know every alpha has a penis including female ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: Lindsey Collins never forgot about the way her beta ex-girlfriend betrayed her. Promising her she wouldn't be with anyone else. That when she comes back from deployment, they could finally mate, all she wanted was to be Rachel's alpha. But Rachel came back mated and pregnant. So when, five years after their break-up, Lindsey receives a call that Rachel is currently hospitalized after a suicide attempt, a lot of feelings come back to the surface.
Kudos: 11





	falling away from me

**Author's Note:**

> Lindsey is quite bitter and not gentle, she won't abuse Rachel, she's just not a nice person. the way she treats Rachel is not quite how you should treat a traumatized suicidal person, but it gets better.

Lindsey takes another sip from her drink, trying to make the strong alcohol the only scent she's feeling. For an alpha, Lindsey isn't really that sensitive to scents. But as Rachel's friend since they were toddlers, she can easily feel the difference. She stares at her girlfriend, who she trusted  _ so much _ . And loved  _ so much _ . Who now smells mated and bred. Smells like another alpha, carrying another alpha's cub. And Lindsey can't breathe because they  _ promised  _ each other. Because  _ Rachel  _ promised multiple times, whispering sweet loving words. Lindsey remembers clearly. Both naked under the sheet and every inch of skin touching, Rachel mutters in her ear that she'll come back and they'll mate like they've been waiting.

But she's back belonging to another alpha.

Rachel looks down at her own glass of water. She's wearing her military uniform, she looks thinner but still quite healthy. Still stronger than before being sent to boot camp - Lindsey remembers  _ loving  _ the new toned body. She already liked how Rachel has been a few inches taller than her, but after all the training? At 6'3, Rachel looks more like an alpha than Lindsey - even if she's 6'0 and with a respectable body. But now? Rachel looks so  _ small.  _ Lindsey can't think of anything other than Rachel being sent home because she's pregnant, that her alpha - that  _ should be Lindsey  _ \- is waiting for their mate to be with them.

"You have the rest of the day to collect all your things and leave," Lindsey gets up. "I'll be back by tomorrow's noon."

"Babe-"

" **Don't call me that** ," Lindsey growls, her anger humming happily with the way Rachel flinches. "You don't get to call me  _ babe  _ when you're a fucking dirty slut."

"Just let me explain."

"Explain  _ what _ ? How you just couldn't resist this alpha and had to mate and be bred by them?"

"That's-"

"That's a lovely love story. That I'm not part of. That means you lied to me for years and broke every fucking promise."

She drinks the rest of her alcohol with two long gulps. It burns all the way down, but her heart aches even more. Rachel is supposed to be the love of her life, not the source of the worst pain she ever felt. Rachel keeps looking down her cup, holding with her two hands and she seems to be trying to make herself look smaller. The protective part of her sees it as a red flag and wants to sit down and ask.

But the rest of her is in too much pain.

The rest of her is so angry. 

She knows she can just…  _ claim _ Rachel. Hold her down and break the bond and make Rachel hers. It'd hurt, hurt  _ a lot _ . She heard of alphas basically  _ wrecking  _ people when they claim and that dirty anger wants it. To hurt and destroy, cause as much pain as she can. Lindsey stops for a moment, putting the cup down and she sees how Rachel shrinks. She notices after a second that the room is filled with alpha angry and dangerous scent.

"You know I won't hurt you. You deserve it, but I won't."

Rachel only nods slowly.

She takes a last good look at the woman before leaving, before walking away from the biggest pain of her life.


End file.
